Courtship
I must also confess that I do not think it proper for a king to wed quickly, without proper dowry or period of courtship. I do not think it proper that a king wed away from his own land, out of sight of his own subjects. I especially do not think it proper that a king marry without seeking the advice and approval of his own prime minister!Alexander has already sent Cassima a rose. Surely, Alexander doesn't want to get repetitive this early in the courtship!1 1 2 "(SMILING, HAPPY)It's so beautiful..." 0 0 1 2 70 "(DEEPLY SINCERE)Rosella...you've been in my heart since the day I first saw you." 0 0 1 3 70 "(DEEPLY SINCERE)Rosella...may I...may I have the honor of courting you?" 0 0 1 4 2 "(SINCERE, HAPPY)Yes...you may."And did you get your tour of Etheria?" her father asked, his eyebrows raised in an expression Rosella knew quite well. "Yes, and it was even more beautiful than I could have imagined from my one in the garden pool. I think it's quite the loveliest place I've ever been." "Hmmm," said Graham thoughtfully. "And do you suppose you might be going back there sometime soon for a...visit?" Valanice laughed. "I suspect she just might at that. And I wouldn't be at all surprised to see young Prince Edgar visiting Daventry fairly frequently in the near future." Rosella knew she was blushing, but she didn't particularly care. Edgar had, in fact, asked her permission to come courting, and though she wouldn't have believed it herself when this whole adventure began, she was looking forward to it with a great deal of pleasant anticipation. Background Courtship is the period of development towards an intimate relationship wherein a couple get to know each other and decide if there will be an engagement, followed by a marriage. A courtship may be an informal and private matter between two people or may be a public affair, or a formal arrangement with family approval. Traditionally, in the case of a formal engagement, it has been perceived that it is the role of a male to actively "court" or "woo" a female, thus encouraging her to understand him and her receptiveness to a marriage proposal. Traditionally there is very little physical contact during courtship period, instead it is a way for two individuals to get to know each other and decide if they are right for each other to pursue marriage. While Rosella had given Prince Edgar permission to come courting her, it was still too early for her to decide if she was ready to marry him. Still people of Daventry, through press, gossip, etc began to spread the word of an impending wedding ceremony between them. Though nothing came of this at the time. She was still not yet married when Connor saved Daventry from Lucreto, and cataclysm. She met Connor, who apparently began to court her as well. It is not known who she decided to become engaged to (though in at least one alternate reality she did ultimately marry Edgar, but that realm was very different than the prime universe). References Category:Philosophy Category:Cultural practices